Compass Killings
by Demon Monkey Samurai
Summary: A cursed woman is controling towns can Vash stop her without killing her? r/r/f


A/N: What up everyone? This is my first try at a fic on fanfiction.net. I was referred here by my sister, whose story you can read under the pen-name Silver Ice. (www.fanfiction.net/~SilverIce) Anyway, this is a Trigun fic about Vash trying to stop an evil villain, duh. Read and PLEASE review, or flame, or criticize! Would be appreciated?!

  


Disclaimer: The blonde babe in the red outfit is mine! *laughs wickedly* Everything else belongs to those fine Japanese people or Cartoon Network or Anime World or . . . I don't even know, it's just not mine.

  


Compass Killings

By: Demon Monkey Samurai 

  


"Hurry up Millie! Vash has already left," cried Meryl.

  


"Meryl, where is our car?" asked Millie.

  


BEEP BEEP honked Vash as he rode by in their car, "See ya Insurance Girls!"

  


"VASH!" roared Meryl. 

  


"Ooh I think I am in trouble!" Vash muttered in a soft scared tone.

  


"Wow, you're scary when you're like that Meryl," said Millie.

  


"VASH GET BACK HERE, "shouted Meryl.

  


"Why so you can hurt me" shouted Vash looking back at Meryl and Millie.

  


It was then when he saw a beautiful woman with blond hair and a red outfit. 

  


BAM Vash was next to Meryl and Millie at the sound of light.

  


"Hey, where did the babe go?" Vash asked.

SMACK

  


"That was for stealing our car!" Millie hollered.

  


BAM 

  


"That was for calling me a babe!" Meryl shrieked.

  


"But you're no babe! I'm serious, there was one here!" Vash said looking puzzled and in pain.

  


SMACK BAM WACK

  


"Hey what was that for?" Vash inquired. 

  


"You know what that was for! Now get in the car, it's probably the heat making you hallucinate." Meryl snapped.

  


"So where are we going now Meryl,"asked Millie.

  


"Well last night I over heard the bar tender talking about 'Compass Killings," Meryl said

  


"Gee what's that?" asked Millie?

  


"It's when one town starts to kill the first closest town north, then east, then south, and last west. When west comes, the curse kills all the town folk and travels to the next town, but there's nothing to worry about, that's said to be legend! Let's go get a hotel and some dinner, I'm starving!"Vash exclaimed. 

  


"Still, I'd like to check this out,"said Meryl.

  


"Www do I still get my dinner," cried vash.

  


"Fine, let's get dinner first,"Meryl said in annoyance.

  


***

  


"Yum foods great!"said Vash biting into a fresh made biscuit.

  


"Well I tried my best, just don't gulp it all down like a pig!" replied Meryl. 

  


"Vash is right, this is good! Meryl you should have some,"said Millie.

  


"No, I'm alright Millie! Thanks though," Meryl replied.

  


"More for us then!" Vash said as he dug his face into the mashed potatoes.

  


SMACK

  


"Just because I'm not having any doesn't mean you can act like a pig!"Meryl shouted.

  


"Jezz, that's like the tenth time today,"Vash cried in pain.

  


"Meryl, Millie, what's wrong? Help yourselves," Vash said insistently.

  


The girls left the room in a rush.

  


"Hey, HEY! where are you going? You know you could at least ans- hey, what's going on? Why are all the town folk heading west? No, It cant be true, the compass killing cant be true! If it is, who's controlling them? Vash exclaimed

  


Vash looked around but couldn't see any thing until a devil red light began to glow from a cliff. When he looked, he saw it was the babe, the girl with blonde hair and a red outfit. Suddenly there were swirling red lights around her.

  


"Why? Why did you kill INNOCENT PEOPLE! WHY?"Vash shouted.

  


"Because they killed my parents and cursed me!" The women answered.

  


"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!" shouted Vash growing angrier. 

  


"SHUT UP!!" the woman cried before shooting two dark red balls at Vash.

  


But Vash was not there

  


"It would help to aim!" Vash murmured.

  


"Dodge this then!"And about 100 dark red balls flew to Vash.

  


"No problem!" Vash replied.

  


BOOM 

  


There was a huge explosion, but when the dust cleared there was Vash, without a scratch on him.

  


"My turn," Vash said, "why did the chicken cross the road? C'mon guess!" 

  


"What?" The woman asked.

  


"Wrong, to get to the other side! Alright, that didn't work," Vash said to himself.

  


Then Vash started to make silly faces and the woman began to giggle. Within a few minutes she burst out laughing and the red swirls began to fade before stopping. Then, her devil red eyes turned a beautiful blue.

  


"Hey what's going on?" The woman asked in bewilderment.

  


"How many times have you laughed since you've been cursed?" Vash asked."

  


"Never," the women answered.

  


"That is the answer." Vash exclaimed.

  


_The curse of death will not kill,_

_if into the air your laughter spills._

  


End 

  


A/N: Okay, first fic here! Be nice, help me o learn how I can do this better! Please review or flame! PLEASE!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
